Habitable motor vehicles normally comprise a vehicle interior accommodating, for example, a kitchen, a seating arrangement and/or a sleeping facility, which is accessible via at least one vehicle opening. The vehicle opening is formed between the vehicle interior and an ambience of the vehicle. The vehicle opening comprises a vehicle door frame and is closeable by a vehicle door. Depending on the given vehicle model, the vehicle opening can be arranged on a lateral side of the vehicle or at the rear of the vehicle, and the vehicle door can be designed as a swing door or a sliding door. In particular when the vehicle is used for camping, with the vehicle mostly being parked in place for several days and also the ambience of the vehicle (i.e., the area outside/around the vehicle) often being used for live-in purposes, it is particularly convenient for the occupants of the vehicle if the access to the vehicle interior from the ambience of the vehicle, and vice versa, is possible in a relatively simple and unproblematic manner, i.e., without bothersome complexity. When the vehicle is used for camping purposes, the vehicle door is therefore often left in the open position and is not be separately opened or closed for each entrance or exit.
A variety of insect protection devices exist to avoid the intrusion of insects in the opened state of the vehicle door. Such an insect protection device will in most cases be retrofitted to the vehicle and comprises an insect protection screen by which the vehicle opening can be closed when required. This allows for aeration of the vehicle interior while prohibiting insects from intruding into the vehicle interior. Such an insect protection device can generally consist of a plurality of individual insect protection screen segments. For increased comfort, insect protection devices having an integrated insect protection door have also previously been described. To avoid small insect loopholes, that mostly tend to occur in the region of an insect protection frame, the insect protection device can, for example, consist of a single segment which can be spread in a full-surfaced manner across the entire vehicle opening. Such an insect protection device is described, for example, in DE 20 2010 011 878 U1.
For optimal use of the vehicle's external area and of the vehicle's ambience, respectively, for example, for camping, the vehicle is normally provided with at least one fastening device for releasably fastening a table arranged in the ambience of the vehicle. The structural strength and the stability of the table can thereby in particular be enhanced by fixation relative to the vehicle. The table can be fixed relative to the vehicle so that an undesired wobbling or tilting of the table, as often occurs in free-standing tables in the ambience of the vehicle due to an uneven ground, can be avoided, in particular for dining or for games. For camping purposes, the table can thus be placed outside the vehicle and be fastened to the vehicle and, when the vehicle is to be driven, the table can be removed and be positioned or stored within the vehicle.
The fastening device normally comprises a table coupling member arranged on the table and at least one vehicle coupling member arranged on the vehicle side, wherein the coupling members can be releasably connected to each other. The vehicle coupling member can consist of a single component or of a plurality of coupling members and, in particular in a region of the vehicle opening, is arranged on the vehicle so that the table, in a coupled state of the coupling members, extends from the vehicle opening laterally into the ambience of the vehicle. The table can thereby be arranged outside of the vehicle immediately in the region of an access to the vehicle interior and the distance from the table to the vehicle interior can in particular be held to a minimum, which is deemed convenient and comfortable by many campers. The fastening device can also be arranged on a component connected and respectively fastened to the vehicle, for example, on a furniture item in the vehicle interior, and does not necessarily need to be arranged on the vehicle body. The vehicle body, such as, for example, the outer walls, can in particular remain untouched by the fastening device so that an accessing into the vehicle body and a resultant complex mounting process for the fastening device can be avoided.
A problem in the combination of an insect protection device for closing the vehicle opening and a table fastened to the vehicle in the region of the vehicle opening resides in the fact that both devices, particularly the insect protection screen and the table fastening device, are located in the same area of the vehicle opening and, consequently, generally exclude each other in their applicability. Either the insect protection screen can thus close the vehicle opening or the table can be coupled to the vehicle.